¡Cuidado cahorritos a la vista!
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: -¿Estás de coña no?\\ -¡Nooo! TT TT \\ YAOI ShiKi
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola! Que tal un fic ShiKi para pasar el rato?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cachorro, según los diccionarios: perro de poco tiempo o cría de otros mamíferos.

Y eso era justo lo que Kiba Inuzuka estaba esperando. Y no es que Akamaru fuera a tenerlos con alguna perra no, el que los estaba esperando ¡era él!

Y ¿por qué cachorros? Cosa de Naruto:

FLASH BACK

Hace 1 semana un rubio y un castaño se encontraban tomandose un buen tazón de ramen en el Ichiraku, restaurante favorito de la ambición rubia de la hoja y propiedad exclusiva de Sasuke Uchiha ,y en esto se encontraban conversando animadamente hasta que..

-Kiba-kun ¿estás bien?- preguntó de repente el dueño del local mirando al castaño con cara preocupada.

-¿Eh? Si, ¿por qué?

-Es que se te ve un poco pálido.

-¿Pálido?- se extrañó el chico para levantarse y mirarse en algún sitio pero de pronto y sin más notó que sus fuerzas le fallaban y que todo se volvía negro.

-Kiba!- lo último que oyó fue el grito de su rubio amigo.

Despertó en el hospital y lo primero que vió fue una mirada ojiazul y otra color miel que pertenecian respectivamente a Naruto y la quinta hokage.

-Ugghh¿que ha pasado?

-Eh! Quieto ahi Inuzuka no vayas a hacer esfuerzos, que en tu estado no es conveniente.- ordenó la mujer

-¿Estado?¿Que estado?Si yo estoy muy bien.

-Esto Kiba.. lo que obaa-chan quiere decir es que...-Kiba no era tonto y notaba perfectamente el nerviosismo de su amigo.

-¿Que?¡Decidmelo ya!

-Que estas embarazado, preñado, encinta como quieras llamarlo- dijo la hokage de sopetón

-...

-...

-¡¿Comoooooooooo?

-Si esa misma cara he puesto yo cuando obaa-chan me lo ha dicho =^_^=

-Tranquilo Kiba, no te alteres.

-¿¡Que no me altere?¡Acaba de decirme que estoy preñado!Dios cuando mi madre se entere se me cae el pelo! Y-¡Oh Dios! Un bebe!

-Bueno puede ser más de uno..-puntualizó la mujer

O_O

-Eso no se sabrá hasta dentro de unos 2 meses cuando el corazón o corazones empiecen a latir.Y bueno tendrás que informar al otro padre de la situación Porque dudo mucho que sea una mujer,porque..¿sabras quien es no?

-Si.. por supuesto que sé quien es el padre..y... no sé como va a reaccionar a esto..

-¿Pues como va a ser?- dijo Naruto alegremente- ¡pues la mar de bien! ¡Vas a tener cachorritos Kiba! Kawaiiii Por cierto ¿Quien es?

-...

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron rubio y rubia ala vez

-Shino Aburame.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la Hoja el joven de los insectos estornudó y sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espina dorsal, y eso no podía significar nada bueno...¿o sí?

END FLASHBACK

Ahora que ya había pasado lo peor, es decir, contarselo todo a Shino, y que por primera vez en la vida el Aburame mostrara un signo de expresión en la cara para luego decir...

-¿Estas de coña verdad?

-No... TT^TT

Kiba Inuzuka podia relajarse tumbado en el césped de su casa junto a Akamaru, eso sí también hubo varios asuntos más de por medio aunque para grata sorpresa del chico perro Shino se lo tomó bastante bien e incluso empezó a comportarse como un novio normal; pero volviendo al tema de problemas fueron los siguientes:

1º Decirselo a las dos familias.

2º El casi asesinato de shino por parte de la cabeza de familia Inuzuka al saber que el era el ''capullo que habia dejado preñado a su hijo''

3ºLa imposicion de matrimonio impuesta por Aburame Sihbi e Inuzuka Tsume. Esto para el chico de lentes no suponia demasiado problema pero para Kiba suponia casarse con apenas los 19 recien cumplidos y una restriccion de libertad pues tan solo él conocía la faceta posesiva de Shino.

4º La noticia que corrió como la pólvora como la Hoja.

5º Enjaulamiento. Como le decia Kiba, pues ahora que estaba embarazado Tsunade le habia prohibido terminantemente las misiones ninja y hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo.

Sin embargo ya pesar de todo lo que habia pasado el chico animal se sentia extrañamente feliz, lo había meditado a fondo y verdaderamente no se arrepentía de la situación, aunque claro como iba él a imaginarse todo eso el día que decidió acostarse por fin con su koi.

-*Suspiro*Tengo tantas ganas de saber cuantos y que serán.

-De lo único que te tienes que preocupar es de que no salgan igual que tú ototo jejje

-¡Hana!

La hermana mayor de Kiba, Hana Inuzuka, rió alegremente con la cara de enfado de su hermanito, aunque a ella no le habria importado para nada tener a otros 7 Kibas correteando por el lugar.

-Jejejeje lo siento ototo, la verdad es que yo tambien sinto mucha curiosidad por saber.

.Si...- dijo el castaño acariciando su vientre aún bastante plano- lo unico que tambien espero yo es que no sean unos mini Shinos.

-jajajajajajaja entonces si que podrías decir que a tu vida le falta debo decirte Kiba que tienes mucha suerte de que Shino esté a tu lado.

-Lo se..se que aunque tiene esa forma de ser jamás me haria daño ni me ás va a ser mi esposo.

-Exacto, pero eso será despues de que hayas dado a luz.

Dar a luz...sonaba hasta bonito, pero aún faltaba mucho para eso. Y en los siguientes meses Kiba empezó a experimentar lo que era verdaderamente estar embarazado, vómitos diarios, manias olorosas y con las comidas,antojos, etc, etc.

Aunque de todo eso se encargaba Shino, y es que habian decidido vivir juntos para empezara conocer lo que era de verdad la vida solos y proximamente en antojos de Kiba no solian ser complicados de satisfacer aunque podian surgir en el momento menos pensado..

-Shinooo...

-MM ¿Que pasa?

-Me apetecen unos dorayakis..

-Pero si son las 3 de la mañana ¿de donde saco yo a estas horas unos dorayakis?

-Porfa...

Y ante esa cara de perrito abandonado el Aburame no podía habia un antojo que a Shino no le importaba en lo absoluto complacer. El sexo. Y es que Kiba parecia un animal en celo a veces con lo cual él y el de lentes podían pasarse un día entero en el ahora lugar favorito de la casa para el de lentes, la habitación y para ser más exactos la cama.

-¡Wow!¡No sabia que Shino aguantase tanto!No sé yo si sasuke...

-Jajajaja si Sasuke te oye te mata por cuestionar su hombría.

-Oye y con los cachorritos dentro no será peligroso?

-Y dale que aun no se cuantos son y deja de llamarlos asi! Y no Shino no es brusco, es más- se sonroja- es muy dulce y gentil desde que estoy encinta, además el otro día le pillé acariciandome el vientre.

-Kawaiiii =^_^= Por cierto cuando es la revisión?

-Mañana, por fin sabremos cuantos seran.-dijo el Inuzuka muy emocionado.

Esa noche...

-Shino..¿cuantos crees que serán?¿seran muchos?¿o solo uno?¿niño o niña?¿gemelos?¿mellizos?

¿seran buenos o traviesos?¿seran monos?

-Oe oe oe calamte y duerme , mañana lo sabremos- respondió de lentes mirando fijamente a su koi con sus ojos descubiertos-a mí con saber que están bien y que son nuestros me basta.-dijo acariciando suavemente el rostro de Kiba, que se sonrojo ante el contacto y porque pasase el tiempo que pasase nunca dejaría de sentirse como niña enamorada cuando Shino le miraba con sus hermosos ojos dorados que solo el conocia.

-Hai...Arigatou Shino...

-Ai shuteru Kiba...

Y con esta declaración ambos amantes sucumbieron abrazados al dios de los sueños, esperando impacientemente la llegada del nuevo día y con ella conocer a sus ''cachorros''.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí por hoy ¿no esta mal eh? Wiii Shino y Kiba serán papas!Seran cachorros o cachorro?

Lo descubrireis en el proximo capitulo!

Nos leemos!

Cherry Cheshire ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Kawaiiiiii! me encantan los perritos (L)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana se presentaba tranquila y apacible en Konoha, lucía un sol espléndido y una suave brisa primaveral llenaba los pulmones de sus habitantes, los pájaros cantaban, las hojas se mecían con el viento y Kiba despertaba de su letargo.

-...- el castaño se frotó los ojos soñoliento y buscando con la miarada a su koi y futuro padre de...-¡!- ¡Kami-sama! La revision!Ya casi se le habia olvidado.

De un brinco el chico perro se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al cuarto de baño hasta que unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron impidiendo su avance.

-¿A donde vas tan corriendo?

-¡Shino!¡Sueltame!Que hora es?Vamos a llegar tarde a la revision!

Kiba se mostraba bastante alterado mientras que Shino estaba la mar de tranquilo, como siempre. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios e intentaba sin mucho éxito liberarse del agarre del chico insecto que lo sujetaba como quien sujeta a un niño para evitar que se abalance sobre otro para pelear.

Y Shino sabia que solo tenia un método para calmar a Kiba.

-¡Sueltame ya, maldito insecto retorcido!¡Sueltame o traere el insecticida!

-Kiba.

-¿¡Que!- las palabras murieron en los labios del castaño cuando el ''retorcido insecto'' le besó sin má principio de manera sutil para luego profundizar el beso metiendo la lengua en la cavidad bucal del contrario, para explorar, jugar y batallar con la lengua del chico perro.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo?-preguntó Shino una vez hubo finalizado el beso.

-...- Kiba no decia ni _mu _pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo decia todo. - Baka...

-La revision es dentro de una hora, aun queda tiempo, si quieres date una ducha y luego ven a desayunar.

-Hai...

Sin más mediaciones Kiba hizo caso de su pareja, se duchó sin prisa y acariciando con suavidad su vientre ahora algo más notorio y enjabonandolo con espuma mientras en su cabeza seguia pensando en los resultados de las pruebas que se llevarian hoy a cabo.

Una vez limpio, aseado y vestido Kiba se dirigió al comedor para desayunar con Shino, que aunque no lo pareciera era bastante bueno cocinando. Al chico perro se le hizo la boca agua al ver los dulces, tostadas, bollos, etc que su koi habia sacado para desayunar, pero...

-¡Aarrghh!Shino!¡Que asco por dios!

-¿...?

Lo que le habia dado tanto asco a Kiba era el café recién hecho que Shino se estaba tomando en ese momento, y es que esa bebida era una de las manías del castaño, tanto en olor como en sabor.

-¡Te dije que no soporto el café!

-No.. me dijiste que no soportabas el curry, el cerdo con champloo , el sake, al vecino, el brocoli y el pescado.

-¡Pues añade el café!

Bueno temas aparte...Una vez que salieron de casa ambos ninjas pusieron rumbo al hospital acompañados de Akamaru, pues el enorme perro vivia con ellos , eso si con su caseta fuera pues dentro palabras textuales de Shino: "Ni de coña".

Curiosamente el camino parecio hacerse eterno, Kiba estaba que le daba algo y Shino aunque no lo aparentase tambien estaba nervioso, pues ¡por Dios bendito! ¡Iban a conocer a sus hijos!

Al llegar a la puerta del hospital Kiba se sintió de repente como si el mundo hubiese crecido 10 veces y entrar a la revision fuese todo un mundo. Shino al notar este comportamiento en su pareja acarició su mejilla y tomó su mano.

Todo muy bonito hasta que...

-¡Kawaiii! =^w^=

-¿¡Naruto?- gritó Kiba sorprendido- ¿¡Que haces tú aquí?

-¿No es evidente? Sabia que hoy era tu revision asi que he venido a conocer a los cachorritos!

-Espero que muestres tanto interes cuando seas tu al que le toque ir a revisión dobe.

Acto seguido al lado de Naruto apareció Sasuke Uchiha ex-vengador y pareja del rubio.

-¡O/O ¡sasuke-teme! ¡Pues claro que mostrare interes!

-Si ya...Kiba... Shino...-dijo el moreno saludando a la pareja respectivamente

-Sasuke...-devolvió el saludo Shino

-¡No me jodais que venis los dos a cotillear!-gruño Kiba

-En principio iba a venir solo yo, pero Sasuke al final tambien quiso venir. Pero venga vamos que obaa-chan espera!

Y dicho esto el rubio se adentró en el hospital junto a Sasuke y dejando a Kiba con unas ganas terribles de darle una paliza.

-Muy bien Kiba ¿preparado?

-Si... eso creo.

-Tranquilo lo único que notarás será chakra fluyendo desde tu vientre, no te dolerá.

Kiba se encontraba recostado en una camilla con Tsunade a su lado explicandole como realizaría la ''ecografía''.

Al otro lado se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y Shino, este último tenía agarrada la mano de Kiba como si temiera que fuese a salir volando.

-Bien, allá vamos. No te muevas y respira hondo...

Kiba obedeció y sintió las manos cálidas de la mujer posarse sobre su vientre descubierto y aplicar chakra sobre él para después sentir como el suyo propio emanaba de su cuerpo para encontrarse con el de la mano de la hokage. Era una sensación indescriptible Kiba sentía, lo sentía, sentía palpitaciones dentro suyo, los latidos del corazón de su ''cría''.

-Bueno bueno bueno. - dijo la rubia mirando a Kiba y después a Shino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Mis felicitaciones Aburame, estás hecho todo un semental.

-¿Semental? ¡Tsunade-sama!- el que replicó fue el castaño tumbado sobre la camilla y colorado por el comentario de la mujer. -¿Que significa eso?¡¿Que ha notado?

-Pues si no me he equivocado, y no lo he he hecho. No son ni uno ni dos corazones los que se sienten, ¡si no tres! ¡Kiba estás esperando trillizos!

-...

-...

-...

-¡Ole! Que machote que es mi cuñado*!

Lo único que se escuchó fue la voz del rubio más feliz que unas pascuas, Kiba no decía ni una palabra de la cara que tenía, Shino estaba estático como una piedra y Sasuke miraba con cierto aire de desdén al chico insecto.

Ni uno, ni dos. Trillizos.

Definitivamente a Kiba Inuzuka hoy le daba algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Me he pasado? Jajajaja lo sé xDpuse lo de cuñado porque pensé que para Naruto Kiba es como un hermano (en este fic) y tambien porque es la misma expresión que una prima mia le dijo al marido de su hermana cuando supo que esta traía gemelos siendo primeriza. Y pensé que quedaba DPM. Jajajajaja

Nos leemos en el proximo!

Atte: Cherry Cheshire ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon perdon perdon x la tardanza TT_TT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio de la sala era solamente interrumpido por la risa y bailes de Naruto y por la Hokage que parloteaba a Kiba dándole muchas más instrucciones ahora que sabían que los peques iban a ser tres.

Tres.

Kiba no prestaba nada de atención a la mujer y se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras el número le rondaba la cabeza.

Shino tampoco parecía estar demasiado presente, además de por su naturaleza callada, ahora también porque ni siquiera parecía estar de cuerpo presente.

Sasuke seguía con su actitud ''desprestigiada'' y miraba a su rubio con ¿enojo? O simplemente pensando como se vería su dobe con barriguita.

-Bien Kiba ¿entendido todo? .Y tú Aburame asegurate de que lo cumpla ahora que sabemos que son trillizos toda precaución es poca. Aunque hasta ahora el embarazo parece estar desarrollandose sin problemas.

-Si...Tsunade-sama...-respondieron los futuros papás al unísono aunque vagamente.

-Yiiiaaakk! Vamos a decirselo a todo el mundo!-chillaba histérico Naruto que salió corriendo llevándose a Sasuke a rastras.

Una vez fuera del hospital la pareja se tropezó de pleno con su antigua compañera de equipo, Hinata Hyuga.

-¡Shino-kun!¡Kiba-kun!

Hinata ya no era para nada la pequeña niña tímida y nerviosa que podía desmayarse perfectamente si Naruto le dirigía la palabra; ahora era toda una mujer que habia aprendido a llevar las riendas de su vida con facilidad.

-¡Hinata-chan!

-Me alegro mucho de verlos ¿que tal fue todo?- cabe mencionar que despues de Naruto y la Hokage la pelinegra había sido la siguiente en conocer la noticia.

FLASBACK

Ambos amigos se encontraban en una tetería disfrutando una buen vaso de té verde, el castaño se encontraba nervioso y su compañera muy intrigada por la citación urgente del castaño que le habia pedido encarecidamente hablar con ella de un asunto urgente.

-¿Bueno me lo piensas contar ya o no Kiba?

-Pues..verás es que...

-...

-...

-¡Dímelo ya caray!-protestó al final la chica por el silencio de su amigo

-¡Estoy preñado!

-...

-...TT_TT

-¿Y era eso lo que tanto te costaba decirme?jajajajajaja- la bella mujer río con ganas recibiendo una mirada sorprendida del castaño- Kiba-kun es maravilloso ¡vais a ser papás!-concluyó abrazando al chico perro con mucho cariño.

-Gracias Hinata..

END FLASH BACK

El antiguo equipo 8 se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga para hablar con tranquilidad de la ecografía y de los peques que venían en camino.

-¿Trillizos?¡Caramba! Desde luego nunca me lo hubiera esperado, pero aun así es fantástico.-clamaba la mujer dando ligeras palmaditas.

-Buufff esto complica mucho las cosas, ahora si que no me voy a poder ni mover. -protestaba el castaño

-En lo único que se diferencia de la situación anterior es que deberás llevar algo más de cuidado sobre todo en los últimos meses.- puntualizó su koi.

-Shino-kun tiene razón además apenas tienen tres meses de vida aún es pronto para decir nada. Pero si en algún momento notáis algo raro salid inmediatamente hacia el hospital por favor.

-¿Raro? Si ni siquiera han empezado a patearme.

-Ya, pero en los últimos meses de gesta hay que llevar cuidado ah y preparate para la cesárea ^^

-¿Ce ce cesárea?-Kiba se puso pálido cuando su amiga le dijo eso, pues hasta ahora no se habia parado a pensar en como iban a salir los pequeños.

-¿Por donde pensaste que saldrían?- preguntó divertida la chica-

-Siendo él vete tú a saber.

-¡Oe!

-¡Neji!

El que se había unido ala conversación era un hombre de unos 20 años de edad con el pelo largo y castaño y unos ojos blanquísimos como los de Hinata.

-¡Baka Neji!¡No me hagas enfadar!-ladró Kiba

-En tu estado no te conviene. Aunque cuesta creer que estés embarazado.- dijo Neji sentándose al lado de Hinata y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a lo que la chica sonrió cerrando uno de sus párpados comos si guiñase.

-Te juro que si no fuera porque sales con Hinata te mataría y mandaría todos los perros de mi clan para que se te comieran.

-Podrías intentarlo. ¡Auch!¿Que?- Hinata le había dado un buen pellizco en el brazo a su pareja desde hace unos meses, incitandole a disculparse.- De acuerdo, lo siento.

Kiba le sacó la lengua y Shino se llevó una mano a la frente pensando ''son como niños''.

Tras unos minutos de relajación y de amena conversación sobre trivialidades los cuatro reunidos se encontraban bastante tranquilos como si el tema que los habia reunido , principalmente a tres de ellos, no hubiese ocurrido nunca.

-Neee Kiba-kun , Shino-kun ¿habéis pensado como les llamaréis?-preguntó Hinata sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento.

-Pues...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TT_TT no estoy inspirada..perdonadme perras (con cariño xD)

Atte Cherry Cheshire ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Puppy kibble (L)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ante la pregunta de la mujer ambos papas se quedaron callados y pensativos, la verdad es que no tenian ni idea de que nombres ponerles.

-La verdad es que ni idea.-contesto finalmente el chico perro tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Lo mejor sera esperar a que nazcan y ver de que sexo son..-agrego su koi.

-Supongo que teneis razon.

-Por cierto.-empezo a decir Kiba- que tal va lo de... ya sabeis...

-¿Mmm?-miraron extrañados los dos ojiblancos

-Bueno ya sabeis...lo de vuestro...vuestro...

-Tsk puedes decirlo sin que te caiga un rayo del cielo.-bufo Neji- te refieres a lo de nuestro matrimonio ¿no?

-u/u si..

-Los preparativos van bien, supuestamente de aquí a un año estaremos casados.

-Cierto.-agrego Hinata.

Ambos ojiblancos estaban comprometidos desde hace ya 5 meses , cuando el cabeza de familia Hiashi Hyuga y padre de Hinata habia convenido con el resto del Souke que lo mejor para unificar bien a la familia y asegurar la linea sucesoria pura era casar a un miembro del Souke con uno del Bouke , y quien mejor para ello que su hija y su sobrino.

La noticia pillo de sorpresa a la chica, pero no tanto al chico que ya se lo esperaba. Para Hinata fue bastante chocante el hecho de que le impusieran casarse, pero conto de sobra con el apoyo y cariño de sus 2 amigos y de las kunoichis. A pesar de todo acabo aceptando por el bien de su familia a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kiba de desconvencerla; y asi fue como Neji empezo a acercarse a la chica de manera progresiva hasta pedirle salir de manera oficial dado que tarde o trempano acabarian juntos a la fuerza.

Y sin pensarlo ni planearlo acabo surgiendo esa pequeña chispa que mas tarde se convertiria en amor.

-Mas te vale cuidarnosla bien Neji-baka. O si no...

-O si no me mandaras a todos los perros de tu familia. Lo se Kiba.

-Por si acaso.

Despues de un rato mas de charla ,la tarde empezaba a caer en la villa, asi que Kiba y Shino decidieron volver a casa. Se despidieron de los Hyuga y se marcharon. Durante el camino Kiba no dejo de parlotear acerca de los dos Hyuga y de como torturaria y mataria a Neji si se le ocurria hacer algo no conveniente.

-Y entonces le bañare en acido sulfurico mezclado con chili y entonces lo tirare sobre un monton de rocas afiladas y...

-Y espero que no se te olvide que tu tambien estas comprometido.-cortó Shino

-O/O lo se baka!.Oe por cierto...¿tu...?

-¿Si?

-...nada olvidalo

El de lentes se extraño un poco ante la actitud de su castaño pero dado que el otro no parecia tener mas ganas de hablar decidio no presionarlo. De camino, a Kiba se le antojaron unos fideos, asi que no hubo mas remedio que parar a comprar.

-Como me salgan como Naruto los desheredo.-decia Kiba comiendose un buen tazon de fideos.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ya por fin y de una santa y puñetera vez por todas en casa la pareja se recosto en el sofa del comedor, quedando la _mami _apoyada en el pecho del _papi_.

-Kiba...

-¿mmm?

-¿Que era lo que ibas a preguntarme antes?

-Ah no es nada dejalo estar.-dijo Kiba bajando un poco la vista.

-Kiba..-llamo el otro, sin respuesta.- Kiba.-nada- ¡Kiba!

Shino acabo molestandose y sacudiendo al castaño de sus hombros con algo de fuerza, no demasiada pero lo suficiente como para que el otro le mirase.

-Dimelo de una buena vez si no quieres que me enfade.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Ponme a prueba.

Kiba no queria que el de los insectos se enfadase , ya que los cabreos de Shino eran para tenerlos en cuenta. Pero por otra parte su pregunta lo inquietaba por la posible respuesta.

-Esta bien, lo que queria saber era... era...¡Si tu me seguiras queriendo igual toda la vida!-acabo chillando el Inuzuka- ¿¡Contento?

-Mas bien extrañado por la simpleza de la pregunta.

-¡¿Como que simpleza?¡Maldito insecto retorcido!

Pero antes de que Kiba puediese seguir protestando Shino se dio la vuelta tumbando al castaño en el sofa y quedando el encima apoyando su peso en sus brazos a ambos costados del chico perro que adquirio una tonalidad rojiza por momentos.

-¡Dejame estupido!

-Lo siento pero no.

-¡que me dejes!¡Sueltame o llamare a Akamaru y gritare pidiendo auxilio!

-Y luego preguntas simplezas como esa..- dijo Shino exhibiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-La respuesta es que por muchos años que pasen jamas me podre aburrir de ti Kiba, y mucho menos ahora, que me vas a hacer padre. Asi que si quieres gritar para que vengan a salvarte mas te vale que empieces a hacerlo ahora; porque cuando estemos casados no te dejare ir por nada del mundo.

Pequeñas lagrimitas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Kiba, pero Shino se acerco a su rostro y lamio juguetonamente una de sus mejillas, provocando deliciosas cosquillas en el contrario que acabo sonriendo.

-Entonces... creo que puedo empezar a pedir auxilio... ¿no?

-Mejor despues.- dijo el Aburame sonriendo con malicia y juntando sus labios con los de la _mama _de sus _cachorros._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_YIIIIAAAK!_ ¿¡Por que Shino me sale tan exageradamente kawaiii!

¡¿Habra lemon? Dios mio haz que me envien una señal!

DIOS: dejadle reviews y responded o temed mi ira!

Ya habeis oido atte.- Cherry Cheshire ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen gomen gomen TT_TT ¡malditos estudios!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shino despues de saborear con sumo gusto y cuidado los labios de Kiba mordisqueó juguetonamente el labio inferior , provocando que el otro abriese la boca, cosa que el de los insectos aprovecho para meter la lengua en la cavidad bucal contraria.

-Aaahh...-gimoteó Kiba aun teniendo la lengua del otro en su boca.

Y es que aunque pareciese mentira habia un adjetivo que definia a Shino Aburame perfectamente cuando estaba a solas con Kiba y tenia ganas de _guerra._

**Juguetón.**

Exacto. Por muy anormal, raro, extraño y antinatural que sonase en el Aburame.

Y eso Kiba lo sabia perfectamente. A su koi le encantaba torturalo, hasta a veces llegar al extremo de que el chico perro le hubiese suplicado que acabase de _jugar _y se pusiera en faena.

-Shi..Shino...-llamo entrecortadamente Kiba una vez que el otro hubo terminado de besarle.

-¿Si?

-Te conozco...vas a empezar a jugar hasta hacerme suplicar ¿verdad?.Pues que sepas que...¡aaah!

El castaño no pudo seguir hablando porque Shino a medida que este habia empezado a protestar habia estado bajando la mano hasta llegar hasta la parte baja de su amante para agarrarla de golpe.

-¿Quieres que me ponga serio de verdad?-pregunto maliciosamente Shino

-Aaahh ..ah. Baka...-gemia el menor ante las caricias del otro.

-Esa no es una respuesta Kiba.-dijo masajeando el ya semi-despierto miembro del menor.

-Mmm...ughh..siii. Ponte serio.

-Como quieras.-respondio acercandose nuevamente para besarle.

Conforme besaba el de los insectos recorria con una de sus manos el pecho del castaño por debajo de la camiseta, y con la otra seguia masajeando el miembro del contrario. Hasta que harto de la ropa desvistio a Kiba en un visto y no visto.

Kiba se sonrojo ante la atenta mirada que le dedicaba Shino, que se habia quitado las gafas, sus ojos dorados recorrian cada parte del cuerpo del castaño, que lucia jodidamente adorable y _violable_ a gusto del mayor.

Aunque hubo una parte que Shino se entretuvo mas curvita que era ahora el vientre de su pareja. Pues Kiba ya se encontraba de 3 meses y medio a punto de los 4.

El Aburame paso con suavidad su dedo índice sobre el vientre del otro erizando la piel a su no lo admitiera le gustaba la idea de ser padre, sobre todo si la _madre _era Kiba.

-Shino...¿que...?ahh ahh

Kiba dejo escapar un sonoro gemido cuando su koi sin previo aviso metio la lengua en su ombligo provocandole placenteras cosquillas; y de ahi subio a uno sus pezones mientras pellizcaba el otro hasta ponerlos completamente duros.

-Aaarff ahh Shi...no.. -Kiba ya no contenia su voz, la lengua de Shino hacia maravillas en su cuerpo.

-Kiba...-llamo Shino llevando tres de sus dedos a la boca del Inuzuka.- lamelos...

Kiba no se hizo de rogar y comenzo a lamer sensualmente cada uno de los dedos que Shino le ofrecia, sabia de sobra lo que vendria despues.

Una vez que Shino considero sus dedos suficientemente lubricados los saco de la boca de Kiba y dirigio el primero hacia la entrada del chico perro.

-¡Aaahh aaahh mm..!-Kiba se arqueo como un gato al sentir uno de los dedos de su koi adentro suyo, hacia tiempo que no lo hacian y por poco se olvida de esa placentera sensación.

El de ojos dorados fue introduciendo poco a poco el segundo digito y mas tarde el tercero, provocando en Kiba sonoros jadeos de placer y que este se moviese hacia abajo buscando mas y mas contacto con el otro.

-Su..su..suficiente..metelo ya..aahh-alcanzo a decir Kiba entre jadeos.

-¿Tanto lo necesitas?-pregunto picaronamente

-Aahh pedazo de ahhh..

-¿Y bien?

-Mmm sii lo necesito ya...

-Je..buen chico-dijo Shino acercandose a Kiba para susurrarle al oido – Que sepas que yo tambien te necesito con urgencia, ya no aguanto mas para estar dentro tuyo.

El Inuzuka se sonrojo violentamente pero sonrio y busco los labios de Shino para depositarle un beso fugaz.

Tras separarse Shino saco los tres dedos del interior de su koi, lo que provoco un quejido de protesta en el susodicho, pero el ojidorado los reemplazo por su miembro, primero la punta y despues poco a poco el resto.

-Aaahh!aaahh!

-Ggnn ya esta todo dentro.

Kiba creia morirse ahi mismo, tener A Shino dentro de el era como tocar un pedazito de cielo, aún así el Inuzuka estaba extrañado; generalmente el ojidorado no esperaba casi nada para empezar a moverse, pero hoy se habia quedado parado y apoyado en sus dos brazos a cada costado de Kiba sin moverse ni un centrimeto.

-¿Shino?¿que pasa, por que no te mueves?

-...

El aludido no contesto al principio, su vista estaba clavada otra vez en el vientre de su pareja.

-¿Shino..?

-Me da miedo hacerles daño...

-¿Que?

-Los bebes...me da miedo dañarlos si no me controlo como es debido...

-Je...-esta vez fue el turno de Kiba de reir, recibiendo una mirada extrañada del otro.- Tranquilo, si han heredado nuestro aguante no les pasara nada, ademas, si no te mueves tu lo hago yo.

-Pero...

-Ni peros ni peras , confia en mi, y en ti mismo.

Shino no necesito más que la sonrisa tierna de la _mami_ de sus cachorros para convencerse, y asi empezo a moverse lentamente pero aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

-Aaahh aarrff Shi Shino.

-Mmm ah

Ahora si la veia, la puerta del mismisimo cielo, a cada embestida Kiba la veia con claridad y mas aun cuando Shino choco contra un punto que le hizo chillar de placer.

-¡Aaaaah!Ahi!..

Shino sonrio complacido y a cada embestida procuraba tocar en el punto que hacia a su pareja delirar de placer y que le clavase sus uñas con fuerza en los brazos.

Al mismo ritmo del vaiven el mayor tomo el miembro de su pareja y comenzo a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo.

-Aahh ahhh ya..no puedo...me vengo..¡aaaaaaaahhh!

Con un ultimo y sonoro gemido que desperto a la misma hokage de su sueño, Kiba se corrio en la mano de Shino y en su vientre; por su parte Shino al sentir las paredes de su koi estrecharse por el orgasmo tampoco pudo mas y se vino dentro de él.

Ambos amantes respiraban entrecortadamente,intentando tomar aire despues de la placentera sesion. Shino se habia quedado apoyado en sus brazos para evitar caerse y aplastar a Kiba y sus cachorros, pero Kiba lo atrajo hasta él incitandole a que se acostara.

No se hizo de rogar y se tumbó apoyando a Kiba en su pecho y rodeandole con sus brazos.

-Te quiero...-susurro Kiba antes de caer profundamente dormido.

-Yo tambien _os _quiero, a los 4.-contesto el ojidorado para despues rendirse tambien en los brazos de morfeo junto a _mami _y sus _cachorros._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-/- no tengo arreglo xD

atte.- Cherry Cheshire ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry TT_TT

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos traviesos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana topandose a su paso con la cara de Shino Aburame, el heredero del clan de los insectos abrió lentamente sus ojos dorados intentando enfocar con claridad y de paso mirar a la persona que _supuestamente _deberia estar a su lado.

-¿Kiba...?

Shino se incorporó buscando con la mirada a su koi y _mami _de sus hijos, pero no lo encontró.Esto mosqueó al joven, ¿donde se habria metido el chico perro?

Ya se disponia a buscarle por el resto de la casa cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del baño y una voz alegre que decia:Ohayō Shino!¿Dormiste bien?

Un muy alegre Kiba recién salido de la ducha saludaba a su pareja desde el marco de la puerta del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura , por debajo de su incipiente tripita, y otra en el cuello.

Shino solo suspiró tratando de pensar fríamente para evitar lanzarse sobre Kiba y hacerselo otra vez.

-Bien...pero me extrañó despertarme y no verte.

-Jejeje ya..sé que normalmente duermo más que tú pero tenia hambre, y como me daba pena despertarte me levanté con cuidado, comí algo y después fui a darme una ducha.

-Vale vale...-respondió el mayor frotando con cariño la cabeza del menor.- Vistete mientras yo como algo, después tenemos que ir a comprar algo...

-¡¿De comer?

-Emmm si..

-¡Yujuuu!-chillo el chico perro corriendo hasta la habitación mas feliz que unas pascuas.

-...(Shino xD)

Una vez fuera de la casa la pareja se disponia a realizar sus compras, Kiba estaba super feliz ante la idea de ir a comprar comida, pues desde que estaba encinta , ver comida por doquier lo enloquecia.A pesar de las advertencias de Shino de que no comiera mucho para no ganar mas peso de la cuenta , Kiba quemaba practicamente todo cuanto engullia, claro está que era gracias a las tres pequeñas fierecillas de su interior.

/1 hora después/

-Oe Kiba-dijo Shino una vez salidos de comprar cargado con 5 bolsas.

-Dffimee- respondió el otro al tiempo que masticaba un dorayaki.

-Creo que tambien deberiamos comprarte algo de ropa...

-Eff? ¿por qué?¡¿Insinuas que he engordado?-replicó.

-No...bueno en realidad si...es normal, ya vas por el casi 4º mes.

-jummm-Kiba frunció el ceño y puso morritos de enfado.

Ya se disponian a entrar a otra tienda de ropa hasta que...

-¡Oh estais ahi pareja!-gritó apareciendo de la nada Naruto.

-¿Naruto?

-¡Venid conmigo que os tengo una sorpresita!

-¿A a donde?-tartamudeó Kiba siendo arrastrado por el rubio.

-¡Ya lo vereis!¡Vamos Shino!-dijo agarrando también al de las gafas.

-Espera.- contradijo Shino parandose en seco.

Naruto bufó y trató de seguir arrastrando al otro pero Shino se habia quedado plantado y no se movia ni un ápice.

-¡Gnnn!¡Mueveteeeee!

El mas alto suspiró y se llevó la mano a la boca para después soltar un agudo silbido.

La respuesta a su silbido no se hizo de esperar, y ante los tres llegó Akamaru, el enorme perro compañero de Kiba.

-¡Akamaru!

El enorme perrazo ladró alegremente ante su amo y se volvió para mirar a Shino. Éste le rascó la barbilla y depositó las bolsas en su boca .

-Llévalas a casa.- ordenó.

El perro asintió y se dispuso a marcharse con la compra.

-¿Desde cuando te obedece así?-pregunto extrañado su pareja.

-Desde hace más de lo que crees.-respondió Shino con una media sonrisa socarrona.- Vamonos.

-Ò.ó

El rubio los condujo hasta un local aparentemente tranquilo y les pidió que aguardasen un momento en la entrada.

La pareja esperó la vuelta de el chico zorro hasta que éste les dio una voz desde dentro diciendoles que entrasen.

El local estaba oscuro, no se veia nada y tampoco se oia nada. Si no fuera porque todavia no existia casi se podria jurar que Jigsaw apareceria en una pantalla luminosa para invitarles a jugar.

Kiba se estaba poniendo nervioso, al contrario que Shino que empezaba a mosquearse al no entender nada de la situación. De pronto las luces se encedieron de golpe y aparecieron los ninjas de la Hoja y compañeros suyos gritando a coro:

-¡SORPRESA!

-O_O

-= ^_^ = jejejeje ¿os gusta?- pregunto Naruto felizmente mostrandoles el local decorado con guirnaldas y una pancarta en la que se leía: /FELICIDADES PAPÁS/

-¿A que vine esto?-inquirió Kiba

-Es que... bueno ninguno hemos tenido tiempo de celebrarlo antes, por las misiones y trabajo, y yo queria hacer algo para celebrar ademas que son 3. Por eso organicé todo esto.

Ambos padres se miraron y sonrieron con resignación, el rubio no cambiaria nunca.

Se pasaron practicamente el resto del día en la fiesta , pues Naruto tambien habia encargado comida y bebida. Los shinobis y kunoichis no paraban de felicitar a la pareja , y sobre todo las mujeres de posar sus manos en la tripa de Kiba para ver si notaban a los peques.

-¡Me han dado una patada!

-¡Claro que te la han dado!¡Para evitar que te acerques!¡Frontona!

-¿¡Como has dicho cerda!

-...(Todos ¬¬u)

Por su parte Shino se vio rodeado de shinobis que no paraban de halagarlo por haber engendrado a tres de golpe.

-Aaaayy el espíritu de la juventud todavía perdura ¡y mas vivo que nunca!-clamaba Gai sensei mientras cascaditas le caían de los ojos.

-No si ya se lo decia yo a Izumo, callado pero con el fusil bien cargado.

-Cierto Kotetsu

El ojidorado solo podia llevarse la mano a la frente ante los comentarios de los ninjas.

A pesar de todo, la fiesta fue divertida, e incluso Tsunade empezó a hacer apuestas sobre el sexo de los futuros bebés.

-¡Yo digo que serán niñas!-exclamó Ten Ten.

-¡Calla, calla, que tu no entiendes de esas cosas!¡Seran 2 niños y 1 niña!-replicó Ino

-¡Al revés!¡2 niñas y un niño!-se unió Chouji

-¡Ni de coña!¡Tres machotes como su padre!-chilló Naruto siendo secundado por Lee.

-¡que mania tienes con lo de machote!w-protestó Kiba sonrojado ante el comentario de Naruto sobre su pareja.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del local Shino , que habia conseguido librarse de los hombres, hablaba con Hinata.

-Nee Shino-kun ¿tu que crees que van a ser? Sabes yo apoyo a Naruto y Lee, seguro que van a ser tres niños.

-Puede ser, la verdad es que el sexo es lo que menos me preocupa.

La chica pudo notar un tono algo preocupado en las palabras de su amigo, y le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió como animandole a que se lo contara.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, el embarazo está yendo de maravilla y Kiba no se siente mal, lo que si deberias hacer es comprarle más ropa, que la que lleva se le está quedando pequeña ^^

-Si te oye te muerde.

.Jejejejejeje

Hinata se rió llevandose las manos a la boca, a lo que el otro sonrió .

-Sabes...desde que sabes que vas a ser papá , estás mas risueño.

-¿Risueño?

-Hai...y te queda bien; luces más guapo.-

Shino no contestó y solo se limitó a bufar al estilo Shikamaru, a veces la sinceridad de su amiga lo abrumaba.

-Bueno ¿que era lo que te tenia preocupado?

-Pues...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ó_ò ¿que tendra preocupado a nuestro Shino-kun?¿sera cierto que luce mas guapo si sonrie? (¡claro!) Espero no me mateis ^^ Nos leemos!

Atte.- Cherry Cheshire


	7. Chapter 7

Me saco de quicio...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pues...

El semblante del Aburame lucía un poco más serio que de costumbre ante la pregunta de la Hyuga.

-¿Y bien?

-Antes, he hablado con la Hokage, y me ha dicho que ya que el embarazo de Kiba marcha bien, debería reincorporarme a las misiones, aunque sean cortas.

-Bueno si son cortas, tampoco hay que preocuparse demasiado, además Kiba-kun puede quedarse con su madre y hermana mientras tú no estés. Aparte también puede contar con mi apoyo, no te preocupes por eso.- respondió la chica sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡Eso eso dattebayo!- ese es nuestro Naruto, apareciendo de la nada como siempre.- ¡Kiba y los cachorritos estarán bien! ¡Como su tío y futuro padrino yo también me encargaré de ello!

-¿Quien te ha nombrado padrino de mis hjos?

-¡Yo mismo ttebayo! = ^_^ =

-¬¬U Supongo que por eso no debería preocuparme, pero últimamente he tenido "pesadillas", que no me han gustado nada.

-¿Pesadillas?-preguntaron Hyuga y Uzumaki a coro.-¿Que clase de pesadillas?

-Son sólo dos. Y siempre son iguales. En la primera estoy en una misión, y siempre vuelvo a todo correr a la villa, pero cuando llego Kiba ya ha dado a luz. Pero en la segunda...

Shino apretó sus blancos puños haciendo que adquirieran una tonalidad incluso más pálida. El rubio y la pelinegra se miraron extrañados y volvieron a mirar al de lentes que parecía estar cogiendo fuerzas para evitar estamparle un puñetazo a la mesa que tenían al lado.

-En la segunda, también estoy de misión, pero siempre llega un ave mensajera que informa que ha pasado algo en la Villa, y volvemos en seguida. Pero cuando llegamos...la Villa está medio destruida, busco a Kiba en casa y no le encuentro en ningún lado. Hasta que doy con él y siempre en el mismo lado, en el campo de prácticas...-la voz del de lentes adquiría un tono desasosegado por momentos.- y siempre me lo encuentro de la misma forma..

-¿Q qu que forma ttebbayo?-preguntó tímidamente Naruto que se estaba empezando a asustar por la pesadilla del otro.

-...Muerto...y sin los niños...

-¿t te refieres a que..?-preguntó ahora la Hyuga que se temía lo peor.

-Si...Kiba tiene el abdomen abierto y los niños han desaparecido de dentro.

El silencio se apoderó durante unos segundos de los 3 compañeros, hasta que Naruto agarró a Shino por el cuello de sus ropas y le dijo a viva voz con lagrimillas asomándole por los ojos:

-¡Baka baka baka! ¡No sueñes esas cosas tan horribles ttebayo! ¡¿Co co como va Kiba a...?-protestaba el rubio lloriqueando.- ¡ni se te ocurra pensar eso! ¡Antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mí y del Kyubi!- añadió Naruto gritando esta vez.

-Naruto-kun...-

Shino no decía ni una palabra, simplemente estaba quieto teniendo a Naruto agarrándolo de la ropa y de vez en cuando dándole algún golpe en el pecho.

-¿dobe se puede saber que haces?-preguntó el entrado en escena Sasuke Uchiha evidentemente mosqueado al ver a su koi aferrado a Shino y lloriqueando en su pecho.

-¡Callate teme!

El Uchiha, no muy acostumbrado a ver a su dobe llorar, se dirigió a grandes pasos hasta éste y de un tirón lo separó del Aburame y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Que narices tienes dobe? No llores, sabes que no te pega nada.

-Snif...Sasuke...-dijo a media voz apoyandose ahora en su koi.

-Oe Shino...¿q ue mierda le has hecho?-preguntó medio amenazante Sasuke encarando a Shino.

-Sasuke-kun , Shino-kun no ha hecho nada es solo que..-intercedió la Huyga

-¡Es que el muy baka tiene sueños horribles!-chilla Naruto

-¿Y por que el tenga pesadillas el que llora eres tú?

-¡Sí!-sollozó el rubio apretando su cabeza contra el fuerte pecho de Sasuke.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?

El que ahora hacía su aparición era el protagonista de las pesadillas del Aburame, su koi y _mami_ de sus hijos, Kiba. Y es que no era para menos, en medio de la fiesta el oído de Kiba habia captado los grititos de Naruto y sus lloros. Se encaminó a ver que pasaba y se encuentra a un sollozante Naruto aferrado a Sasuke, a Hinata que parecía estar a punto de querer llorar también , y por último a Shino tan estático como siempre pero con un cierto aire sombrío de más.

-Naruto ¿por qué lloras? ¿A que viene todo esto?- preguntó inquisitivo el chico perro mirando a cada uno de los 4.

-No ha pasado nada Kiba.-respondió tajante Shino.- Sabes que a Naruto le puede la emoción con todo esto. No tienes que preocuparte de nada.

-Pero...

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, vamos.-cortó nuevamente Shino llevándose a Kiba del brazo.

El resto de la fiesta ambos papás estuvieron algo separados del resto. Kiba estaba preocupado por la repentina conducta de Shino pero no decía nada, principalmente porque su instinto le decía que Shino no le diría nada o no tendría una buena reacción.

Por su parte Shino estaba callado como una tumba, no es que fuera muy hablador, pero esta vez era incluso demasiado para él. Mantenía Kiba rodeado con sus fuertes brazos de manera casi constante (*¬*) , casi como si no quisiera que este se alejara más de tres pasos.

El resto de la gente parecía no haberse enterado de nada y continuaban tan alegremente en su salsa.

-Ooohhh mirales que monos, tan juntitos.-comentaba Ten Ten

-¡El poder del amor y la primavera de la juventud siguen vigentes!-Ese es nuestro Gai-sensei!

Por otro lado, Sasuke habia conseguido calmar a Naruto y que este le contase lo que habia pasado.

-Dobe...si Shino sueña esas cosas no tiene que afectarte tanto..

-Pero... es que era tan horrible, casi podía sentir yo mismo la pesadilla. Pobre Shino, no quiero imaginarme lo que es vivir esa pesadilla.

-...Escucha Naruto.- llamó Sasuke, a lo que el rubio se volvió hacia él, su teme le llamaba por su nombre cuando tenía algo importante que decirle o cuando lo hacían.- El hecho de que Shino tenga esas pesadillas es señal de que verdaderamente se preocupa por Kiba y por sus hijos.

-Sasuke...

-Supongo que ahora mismo lo que más le atemoriza es perderse el nacimiento de sus hijos, o perderlos a los 3 junto con Kiba.-prosiguió el azabache acercándose a Naruto para abrazarlo.-La verdad es que cuando yo regresé a la Villa una vez derrotado Madara, también tuve, pesadillas. Soñaba que Madara seguía vivo y que te capturaba y yo no podía salvarte.

El rubio ante las palabras de su azabache, sonrió con dulzura y unas traviesas lagrimillas se escaparon de sus ojos. Desde luego Sasuke y Shino se parecían en más cosas de las que los dos creían.

Conforme avanzaba el día la noche empezaba a hacerse presente, y los invitados comenzaron a retirarse. Conforme se marchaban se despedían de la pareja. Las últimas 4 personas en irse fueron la mencionada pareja ademas de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos también, espero que os haya gustado la fiesta.- dijo un ya sonriente Naruto.

-Je, siempre que la organices tú estará bien ¿no Naruto?- rió Kiba provocando la risa del zorrito.

Rubio y azabache se dispusieron a irse pero en un momento el Uchiha se detuvo y mirando hacia atrás se dirigió a Shino diciendole:

-También tendrán que pasar por encima del Sharingan.

Y dejando a un muy confuso Kiba y a un medio sorprendido Shino, el azabache se marchó seguido de su pareja.

-¿Que ha querido decir?

-Supongo que... que se puede confiar en él.-respondió el de lentes dirigiéndose a casa con Kiba.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Akamaru les estaba esperando con una especie de mirada reprochativa de decir "¿Que horas son estas de llegar a casa?". El perro les tendió las bolsas y pasaron dentro de la casa donde emparejaron la comida. Una vez hecho esto ambos se dieron una buena ducha y se fueron a dormir.

-Kiba...-llamó suavemente el pelinegro una vez acostados.

-¿mmmm?

-Prometeme que si me voy de misión no te quedarás solo aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso?

-Tú solo prometeme que te irás con tu madre o con Naruto o con Hinata o con quien sea ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien , no te preocupes pero..-respondió su castaño acercándose hasta el rostro de su pareja.- ni que fuera una señorita indefensa.- terminó de añadir mordiendo suavemente los labios de su koi, que respondió atrapando la boca de Kiba en un demandante beso.

Por descontado que Kiba no era una damisela en apuros. Esa noche, Shino soñó algo diferente, el comienzo fue igual que el de la segunda pesadilla, pero esta vez al volver a la Villa, Kiba estaba vivo e intacto y resguardado tras el chakra del Kyubi de Naruto y las feroces aspas del Sharingan de Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Soy mala...he hecho llorar a mi pobre Naru-chan TT^TT

Sasuke: ¿¡Como que tuyo!

Emss jejeje ^^U

Sasuke...grrr ¡muere!

Yiiaaakkkk (sale corriendo) nos leemos si salgo con vida!

Sasuke: espera!no huyas!

Atte.- Cherry Cheshire ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Whajajaja sigo viva y coleando!

Sasuke: recuerda nuestro trato ¬¬*

Si si pesado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

6:00 A.M. Puerta de la Villa.

-Es raro que seas tú el que llegue el último Shino.-dijo un sonriente Sai.

-Lo siento, tenía...cosas que hacer antes de irme.

-Supongo que dejar todo listo para Kiba ¿no?. Tranquilo, Hinata me dijo que se pasaría con frecuencia a verlo.- dijo esta vez Neji.

El Aburame asintió y se dispuso a partir junto a los otros dos. Sería una misión de rango A relativamente corta. La Hokage habia dicho que llevaría a lo sumo 2 semanas, y como jounin de la Villa su deber era responder como tal. Acompañado de Neji y Sai se dirigirían al país del agua por un asunto de contrabando.

-"Kiba... sólo espérame..."-pensó el de lentes dirigiendo un último vistazo a la Villa.

Mientras tanto Kiba dormía tranquilamente en su un sueño..digamos _muy_ _placentero._

-Aaaahhh...mmmm, Dios no pares por favor.

-Ngh..estás tan estrecho como siempre Kiba.

-Aaahhh..ahh Shino...más fuerte..más adentro...¡por favor!

-Como gustes...

-Yiiaaaaaaaahhh!

DING DONG

-Mmm ¿eh?

DING DONG (yo y las onomatopeyas xD)

El ruido del timbre de casa despertó al chico perro de su maravilloso sueño. Y de muy mala gana se levantó para ver quien era.

-Ugh. Dios que dolor de entrepierna. Pero menos mal que no se ha subido.¡ya voy , ya voy!-gruñó el Inuzuka.

Al abrir la puerta el joven castaño se topó con una mirada ojiblanca perteneciente a su amiga Hinata.

-¡Buenos días Kiba-kun!

-Ugh...buenos días. Pero me has despertado y es muy temprano para visitas.-dijo bostezando.

-¿Cómo que temprano?Kiba son las 11 de la mañana.

-O.o ¿tan tarde?- de pronto el estómago de Kiba gruñó con fuerza y el castaño notó una patadita proveniente de su interior.- ¡Ouch!¡Uno me ha pateado!

-Jejeje ¿En serio? Dejame ver.- rió la chica posando sus manos en la tripa de Kiba y recibiendo un ligero golpecito.-Es cierto. Debe ser que también tienen hambre.¿Que te parece si te llevo a desayunar?

-Eso estaría bien sin duda. Espera un minuto que me vista y vuelvo.- agregó pasando dentro de la casa.

A la media hora ambos amigos se encontraban sentados tranquilamente en una cafetería de la Villa. Kiba desayunaba con avidez y la chica bebía un té.

-¡Oe! ¡Que te dijo la vieja de Tsunade de comer tanto!

-¿Mmmm?

La voz que hizo acto de presencia pertenecía a la ninja médico Sakura Haruno que venía acompañada de Ino Yamanaka.

-¡Cállate frontona! Y déjale comer agusto, que tiene que alimentar a tres criaturas.

-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan buenos días.- saludó la morena

-¡Buenos días Hinata! Es raro verte sin Neji revoloteando a tu alrededor..- dijeron a coro las dos kunoichis a lo que la Hyuga se sonrojó.

-Es es es que Neji-kun está de misión y..

-¡Mmff! Fiertoo.-dijo Kiba aún con la boca llena.- Shino también se fue.

-¡Ah cierto! Pero la vieja Tsunade dijo que les tomaría dos semanas a lo sumo. -prosiguió la pelirrosa que iba a sentarse, pero sin previo aviso alguien llegó corriendo tan rápido que mandó a volar a la pelirrosa de un empellón.

-¡Kiiiibaaaaa!-chilló la figura rubia recién llegada jadeando.

-¿Naruto?

-¿¡Donde estabas! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte al no encontraros ni a ti ni a Akamaru!

-Akamaru está en revisión con mi hermana Hana, y yo como puedes ver estoy aquí.

-Uff ufff menos mal.-el rubio sonrió y se sentó al lado de Ino.

-Naruto...-dijo una penumbrosa y cabreada voz.

-O_OU Sa sakura-chan jejeje esto... ¿quieres sentarte?

Una vez terminado el chico perro de desayunar y de que la pelirrosa casi le atizase al rubio si no fuera por la intervención de la rubia y la morena, el grupo se despidió.

-¡nos vemos Kiba y cuidate!

-¡Recuerda que en dos semanas toca la revisión de los 5 meses!

La rubia y la médico se despidieron y se marcharon de camino al hospital.

-5 meses...

-= ^_^ = Hay que ver como pasa el tiempo. Yaik! Mis sobrinitos ya casi tienen 5 meses.

-Cierto. Bueno Kiba-kun ,Naruto-kun debo irme.

-Ok, nos vemos Hinata. A ti también te veo Naruto.

-¿Y donde vas?

-A casa de mi madre. Hace tiempo que no la veo. Además Shino me dijo que no me quedase solo, buuuf suena hasta raro lo de volver con mi madre.

-Jajajaja ¿vuelta a casa de mamá?

-Naruto! `W´

-Es broma jeje. Nos vemos Kiba y vosotros portaos bien.- dijo Naruto acariciando la pancita de su amigo.- ¡Nos vemos!

Kiba sonrió y se llevó la mano al vientre. 5 meses...Se decía pronto, pero lo cierto es que habian pasado casi volando.Y ya solo quedaban otros 4 para que los 3 pequeños nacieran. Con esos pensamientos el castaño se dirigió a la residencia de los Inuzuka, donde Kuromaru el perro hablador de su madre lo recibió en la entrada.

-Bienvenido de nuevo joven Kiba.

-¿Que tal Kuromaru?¿Has visto a mi madre?

-Su madre se encuentra justo a sus espaldas.

-¿EH?-Kiba se gira y se topa de pleno con la mirada fiera de su madre-¡Uaaaaaak!¡Mamá que susto por el amor de dios!

-¿Acaso andas por ahí con la guardia tan baja?-protesta la mujer.- ¡Recuerda que ahora no tienes al Aburame a tu lado para protegerte de todo!

-Jooo ya lo sé mamá. ¡Y deja de llamar así a tu futuro yerno!

-Le llamaré como me plazca hasta que te cases con él. Supongo que te habrá mandado hasta aquí para evitar que hagas alguna estupidez estando solo.

-TT_TT

-¿A que esperas hijo?¡Adentro! ¡Hoy comeremos la carne asada al estilo de tu madre! Jajajaja-reía la líder de los Inuzuka ingresando en la casa.

-TT_TT ¡Shino regresa prontoooo!-"aulló" desconsolado Kiba al cielo.

Las dos semanas siguientes Kiba volvió a sufrir en carnes lo que era la vida en casa de su madre. No es que Tsume fuera mala pero digamos que como mujer era temible.

-¡Kiba ordena tu cuarto!¡¿Te has duchado ya? ¡Haz el favor de comer más despacio!¡Olvida esa manía tuya al curry!

Y cosas por el estilo. Si bien la mujer consentía su hijo sus antojos y le dejaba relativamente tranquilo era inflexible en cuanto a las reglas. Por otro lado su hermana Hana consolaba a su ototo diciendole que Shino llegaría pronto.

Y por fin el tan ansiado día llegó. Kiba estaba reposado tranquilamente en el jardín de la casa con Akamaru a su lado, entonces el gran perro levantó la cabeza husmeó el aire y ladró alegremente.

-¿Que pasa chico?¿Mi madre prepará hoy también chuletas?.-dijo Kiba riendo y acariciando al perro.-O es que...-el castaño se levantó olfateando el ambiente y distinguiendo cada vez más cerca el olor a bambú fresco que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Y sin pensarselo dos veces salió todo lo rápido que su barriguita le permitió hasta la entrada de la Villa. El perro notando la inminente fatiga de su dueño agarró a Kiba por la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y lo paró en seco para luego subirlo a su lomo.

-¡Gracias akamaru!¡A la puerta!

Y con un ladrido de entendimiento el perro se dirigió a toda prisa hasta el lugar.

**Mientras en el camino que llevaba a la Villa**

-Uff me muero de hambre, espero que haya algun restaurante apunto. O si no le podría pedir a nuestra encantadora y prominente (se refiere a sus pechos) Hinata que me prepare algo.-dijo pícaramente Sai.

-¡Saiii!¡Atrevete a acercarte a Hinata y te corto los huevos!-rugió Neji (Wow!)

-¡yiiaakk Neji-san no me mates!-medio chilló el Anbu pálido cómicamente para picar a Neji, que hacia su mejor esfuerzo para evitar mandar al otro volando de un golpe.

Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar la puerta de la Villa divisaron la figura de un enorme perro blanco con una persona montada en su lomo, y antes de poder decir esta boca es mía el perro se abalanzó corriendo hacia los tres ninjas.

-¡Shinooooo!

-¡!

Un sonriente y lloroso Kiba se abalanzó desde arriba de Akamaru hasta su pareja que le agarró en el vuelo.

-¡Has tardado mucho Shino-baka!

-¡Kiba!¿Que haces aquí?

-¿¡Así me recibes encima que vengo a recibirte!¡Baka!

Shino meneó la cabeza con resiganación , pero esbozó una ligera sonrisa y abrazó al castaño. Haciéndoles de paso un gesto a los otros dos para que se adelantasen y llevaran ellos el reporte de la misón a la Hokage. Los otros dos asintieron y se marcharon.

-Lo siento Kiba.- empezó el de lentes tomando al menor del mentón.- Siento haber tardado tanto.

-*Snif* Baka.- rió el otro besando a su koi.

Esa noche, después de recoger las cosas que Kiba habia llevado a la residencia Inuzuka ambos papás se encontraban ya en casa completamente relajados. Kiba esperaba en la cama con una jugetona idea en mente esperando a que Shino saliera de la ducha.

El pelinegro salió de la ducha con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cintura y otra en su cabello secándolo. Su pareja por su parte no le quitaba ojo.

-Me vas a desgastar como me sigas mirando así.-dijo Shino sentandose en la cama.

-Mientras sea el único. Sabes..el día que te fuiste tuve un sueño muy peculiar.- empezó a decir Kiba acercándose su koi de manera felina.-¿Te lo cuento o te lo demuestro?

-No sé como me lo vas a demostrar pero haz como gustes.

El chico perro sonrió con malicia y de un tirón le quitó la toalla (y no precisamente la de arriba) a su pareja dejandolo completamente desnudo. Y antes de que el otro pudiera protestar Kiba agarró su miembro comenzando a masajearlo.

-Mmm Kiba aahh ¿que?

-sshhh tú déjame a mí.

El castaño prosiguió masajeando el miembro ya semi-despierto de su pareja pasando por toda su extensión hasta los testículos. Kiba sonreía juguetonamente y frotó delicadamente el glande haciendo que Shino soltara un prolongado suspiro.

No contento con esto, Kiba lamió la punta y después se tragó por completo la extensión del pelinegro logrando que éste viera las estrellas. De ahí comenzó a hacer movimientos cada vez más rápidos de cabeza abarcando todo el miembro y jugando con los testículos.

-Ngghh Kiba...ya no puedo...para.

Shino se sentía flotar. Kiba no era muy aficionado al sexo oral, pero vaya si le salía bien. Sin embargo su orgullo de seme le hizo sacar su miembro de la boca del castaño y tumbar a éste en la cama desvistiéndolo también.

-¡Oye!

-No voy a ser el único que reciba placer ¿no?-preguntó bajando lentamente los boxers de Kiba y dejando al descubierto su miembro y su entrada.- Además estás todo mojado aquí abajo, admítelo estás con ganas de tener mi miembro.-aseveró acariciando la entrada de su pareja.

-Mmm Shino... -gimoteó Kiba al sentir los dedos de su pareja meterse dentro suyo.- Aaarff Siii lo quiero...¡ponlo dentro!

-No tan deprisa impaciente ¿no querrás que te haga daño?

-aaahhh Eso da igual ponlo ya...por favor...

Ante esa tentadora visión Shino no pudo más y sacó sus dedos sustituyéndolos por su miembro, entrando con suavidad en su castaño, que chilló de placer.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Dios sí!

-Dos semanas y estás asi...muy bien te daré lo que quieres.- dijo el pelinegro comenzando a moverse.

-ah Aaaahhh...mmmm, Dios no pares por favor.

-Ngh..estás tan estrecho como siempre Kiba.

-Aaahhh..ahh Shino...más fuerte..más adentro...¡por favor!-gemía Kiba.

-Como gustes.- dijo Shino acelerando sus embestidas y atrapando de paso uno de los pezones de Kiba en su boca.

-aaaahh Shi Shino no puedo...me vengo...

-Yo tambien...nghh...

-Yiiaaaaaaaahhh!

Y con un último gritito Kiba se corrió en su vientre y Shino al sentir estrecharse las paredes del interior de su koi no aguantó más y se vino dentro de él. El de lentes se recostó del lado de Kiba sacando poco a poco su miembro del interior de su pareja.

-Tendré que ducharme otra vez mañana.

-Jeje si pero¿que tal si lo hacemos juntos?¡Ouch!¡Me han dado una patada!-protestó llevandose la mano al vientre ya quitado el esperma y se sobó la zona.- Te echaban de menos. Se portan muy mal si tú no estás.

-Eso es porque se parecen a ti.- dijo Shino besando suavemente el vientre de su pareja y recibiendo él otra patadita en respuesta.

-¡Baka!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yiiiijaaaa! ¿no ha estado mal eh?

Nos leemos en los últimos capitulos. ¡Os quiero!

Atte.- Cherry Cheshire ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Penúltimo capitulo gente! Prometí no hacerlo muy largo, y para no enrrollarme con relleno haremos de este capitulo algo rapidito. ¡Llegan los bebés!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los meses siguientes después que Kiba fuera a hacerse la revisión de su quinto mes de embarazo transcurrieron en total y plena calma. Shino hizo alguna que otra misión, y por su parte Kiba se ''familiarizaba'' con las labores del hogar.

-¡Ototo la sartén!

-¡Guuaaaaakkk!

-¡Apaga el fuego!¡Apaga el fuego!

Bueno siempre contando con la ayuda de su hermana Hana, cuya paciencia era lo menos infinita elevada a 10x4.

Por su parte el Aburame también se llevaba una buena parte del humor de Kiba , que en los últimos meses se habia disparado hasta alcanzar el calificativo de "humor de perros". Al castaño no habia quien le dijera nada, su humor era muy variable, unas veces estaba tremendamente feliz al notar a los pequeños moverse dentro, que se irritaba cuando le daban patadas, o se ponia triste y desconsolado porque ya no se veia los pies a causa de su barriga.

La Hokage cuando llegó el octavo mes de embarazo de Kiba le dió a Shino la excedencia de las misiones, la mujer rubia no se fiaba mucho de cuando podria darse el nacimiento de los trillizos, y era mejor que el padre de las criaturas estuviera junto a la _madre._ La aldea era un hervidero de sensaciones ahora que el tan esperado momento se acercaba. Ambos papás no podian salir a la calle sin recibir regalos, preguntas indiscretas o simplemente algun que otro achuchón a Kiba, que se limitaba a gruñir.

-Ten paciencia Kiba, ya verás que pronto nacen los cachorritos.-comentaba alegremente Naruto.

-buff, y no veas que ganas tengo de que salgan de una vez. No te puedes imaginar lo incómodo que es estar preñado. Al final del día me duelen tanto los riñones que no me puedo ni mover.

-Jejejejeje, supongo. Neee ¿tú a que mes naciste?

-¿Yo?mmm si no creo recordar mal mi madre me dijo que nací a los 8 meses y medio.

-Prematuro...¿Y Shino?

-¿Tu que crees? A los 9 meses justito. Ñññgg era así de perfeccionista incluso de bebé.

-Jajajajajaja. Sin duda ttebayo. Hinata-chan me ha dicho que ya les tenéis lista la habitación.

-¡Si! Es preciosa, me encanta..-dijo Kliba sonriendo divertido.- Es color verde muy claro con dibujitos de mini Akamarus (kawaiiii) en las paredes jugando entre el bambú.

-= ^_^ = ¡Kawaiii!

Y así entre días normales y apacibles el 9º mes llegó. Sin embargo Kiba siguió igual. Shino, extrañado ante esto, insistía en ver a la Hokage; a lo que Kiba se negaba en rotundo.

-¡Ya me ha examinado bastante!¡Cuando quieran salir que salgan!

-Una semana.

-¿Eh?

-Os doy una semana-dijo Shino tocando con el dedo índice la barriga de su pareja.-Si no salis dentro de una semana o menos, os llevaré junto a vuestra madre a ver a la Hokage para que os saquen a la fuerza si es necesario.

Dicho esto el de lentes se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá de casa dejando a Kiba atónito y con los tres bebés removiendose dentro suyo.

Por lo visto la "amenaza" del padre fue suficiente para las tres criaturas y su madre que esa misma noche tuvo un monólogo interior con los tres.

-"Hijos míos, hacer el favor y no tardéis en salir que vuestra a _madre_ no le apetece volver a revisión otra vez y que vuestro padre me lleve a rastras. Venga sed buenos y salid pronto"..-pensó Kiba acariciando su vientre para luego agregar.-"Tengo muchas ganas de veros.."

Y como siempre nos han enseñado que a mamá hay que hacerle caso a los tres días de aquello mientras Kiba se encontraba paseando tranquilamente dispuesto a comprar algo, notó un fortísimo dolor en el bajo vientre que por poco no le hace caer. El chico perro se puso pálido como el arroz y empezó a sudar y respirar fuertemente, aquel dolor solo podía significar una cosa.

Los bebés estaban en camino.

Para suerte del Inuzuka , Kurenai Yuhi, su antigua maestra se encontraba por ahí junto a su pequeño retoño Asuma.

-¡Kiba!¿¡Que ocurre!-pregntó angustiada la mujer.

-Los...bebés...-Kiba respiraba trabajosamente tratando de contener el dolor.- ya...vienen.

La kunoichi no lo pensó dos veces y de un solo ¡pof! Desapareció junto a Kiba en una bola de humo reapareciendo en el hospital.

-¡Rápido un médico!¡Kiba está de parto!-ordenó la mujer sosteniendo a su ex-alumno.

Inmediatamente los doctores y enfermeras trasladaron a Kiba hasta una sala de operaciones y le prepararon para extraerle a los tres niños.

-Muy bien Kiba vamos a preparate para hacerte una cesárea. Tranquilo todo saldrá bien.-decía la Hokage preparandose ella también para intervenir como médico jefe.

Kiba agarró a la mujer de una manga y casi sin aliento dijo:

-Buscad..a ...Shino...

-Tranquilo chico, he enviado a uno de mis enfermeros a buscarlo. Llegará pronto. Voy a anestesiarte.

Con esas palabras la mujer separó a Kiba de su brazo y procedió a anestesiarlo.(*Epidural)

Mientras tanto el enfermo localizó a Shino junto a su padre Shibi entrenando en el bosque. Casi sin aliento de tanto correr el hombre explicó en monosílabos que Kiba estaba de parto. La cara de Shino se contrajo en una mueca de asombro y frustración e inmediatamente y sin decir nada salió corriendo como nunca antes habia corrido en dirección al hospital.

Shino se culpó mentalmente de no haber estado junto a Kiba, sabia que podia pasar, pero verdaderamente no se lo esperaba. En casi cuestión de un minuto, el Aburame llegó al hospital , donde una enfermera le señaló el lugar de la operación. Como un huracán Shino irrumpió en la sala y se situó al lado de Kiba cogiendole de la mano.

-Kiba...Kiba...ya estoy aquí...Lo siento.

-Has tardado mucho ...baka- respondió medio adormilado Kiba.

-¡Aburame!¡¿Que haces aquí dentro?¡Sal ahora mismo de la sala de operaciones!-gruñó Tsunade.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sma pero de aquí no me mueve nadie.

-¡Shino Aburame!¡Sal ahora mismo y deja que nos encarguemos de esto, es una orden!

-Orden rechazada.-respondió Shino encarando directamente a la Hokage , mirándola con sus ojos dorados ahora desprovistos de lentes que habian adquirido un tono fiero.

A ver quién lo movía del sitio.

El rsto de médicos se quedaron quietos y expectantes ante el duelo de miradas. Ojos miel contra ojos oro. Nadie decía nada hasta que Kiba harto de esperar chilló.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!¡Haced lo que os de la gana pero sacadmelos ya por favor!

La mujer suspiró .

-Muy bien Aburame, tú ganas. Pero más te vale estarte quieto y no importunarme.

-Por eso no se preocupe Tsunade-sama. No me moveré del lado de Kiba.

Aclarado todo, los doctores procedieron con la operación. Kiba se sentía incómodo,aunque no veia nada por la cortinilla que usaban los médicos para las cesáreas y de no sentir dolor, la sensación de trajín que llevaban los médicos abriéndole le incomodaba.

Shino a pesar de no ser muy meticuloso prefería no mirar, se concentraba tan sólo en Kiba sosteniéndole de la mano y acariciando su frente y cabeza mientras le susurraba que ya faltaba poco.

Las palabras de los médicos llegaban como susurros y sólo decían cosas médicas, cosa que el Inuzuka prefería no entender, pero lo que sí llegó claramente a sus oídos fue cuando la Hokage alertando al resto dijo: "Aquí viene el primero".

-Kiba no hagas fuerza. Relájate.-ordenó la rubia.-Vamos pequeño...eso es...-ahora se dirigía al primer bebé en nacer.

Entre lloros y grititos el primero de los tres bebés salió a la luz,para que segundos después sacaran al segundo y finalmente al tercero. Los doctores sostenieron a los pequeños enfrente de sus padres, eran muy pequeños ,estaban recubiertos con la sangre de su _madre _y lloraban a pleno pulmón.

Justo al igual que su _madre, _que comenzó a llorar cuando depositaron a los tres en sus brazos.

-Enhorabuena papás. Un parto siempre emociona.-dijo la rubia mirando a ambos y quedandose mirando a Shino.

Un momento, pensó Kiba mirandole también. ¿Shino lloraba? ¿Shino sabía llorar? Pues sí, por raro que parezca tímida lagrimillas se escurrían de los ojos dorados y bajaban por su cara.

Kiba sonrió con cariño y acercó su rostro al de su pareja con la intención de darle un beso, a lo que el otro respondió de la misma manera.

-_Ya eres padre Shino..._-susurró Kiba a su oído antes de separarse.

-Te equivocas...ambos somos padres.

2 horas más tarde Kiba se encontraba ya en una habitación del hospital y con los tres bebés durmiendo plácidamente en sus cunas. Shino entró en la habitación después de haber regresado de traer a Naruto, que se habia presentado en el hospital como un loco chillando que donde estaban sus sobrinos; Hinata,Neji y Sasuke.

-¡Buuuaaaa!¡Felicidades papás!-lloró Naruto lanzándose a abrazar a Kiba y mirar a los tres pequeños.

-Enhorabuena Shino-kun y a ti sobretodo Kiba-kun.añadió Hinata besando en la frente al Inuzuka.

-Lo mismodigo, buen trabajo Kiba.-dijo Neji siendo secundado por Sasuke.

-Gracias chicos...-aunque he tenido días mejores.- suspiró Kiba acomodandose en la cama.

-¡Vamos hijo mío! ¿Con esa energía pretendes críar a mis nietos?

-¿?

Esta vez hizo acto de presencia Tsume Inuzuka acompañada de Shibi Aburame.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Que pensabas, que no me iba a enterar del nacimiento de mis nietos? Tu hermana vendrá en seguida también.

-Enhorabuena hijo, y a ti también Kiba.-dijo esta vez Shibi Aburame.

-Gracias padre.

-Gracias Shibi-sama.

-¡Oh eso!¡Enhorabuena papá..y a ti también _mamá!_-dijo divertida la mujer perro recibiendo sonoras carcajadas de los presentes y un gruñido de parte de su hijo.

-¡Oh por cierto!-dijo esta vez Naruto.-Antes de que se me olvide Sasuke y yo queremos deciros algo.-añadió situándose al lado de su pareja y agarrándolo del brazo.-...

-¡Dilo ya caray!`w´ -protestaron varios.

-ay vale vale ttebayo.¡Estoy embarazado!

-...

(suenan grillos de fondo xD)

-¡En serio!-fue el grito general

-¡Si! = ^_^ =

-¡Enhorabuena Naruto y a ti tambien Sasuke!.-chilló Kiba siendo seguido por el resto.

Y así junto a la inesperada noticia del embarazo del rubio, quien por cierto estaba ya de más de un mes el resto del día se pasó entre las visitas de los demás amigos , familiares y curiosos que se morian por ver a los trillizos. Por la noche y después de haberles dado su biberón correspondiente a cada uno Kiba se relajó por completo y Shino se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cama.

-Ya tenemos a nuestros testigos para la boda jejeje.-rió Kiba.

-Cierto...me cuesta creer que por fin están fuera.

-Si..a mi también, me siento raro de no tenerlos dentro pateandome.

-Tranquilo...ya tendrás la oprtunidad de que te pateen los siguientes.-dijo pícaramente el ojidorado.

-¡Si se te ocurre preñarme otra vez te cortaré los genitales con un cuchillo!

-¿Seguro?

-¡Si!-gruñó el Inuzuka.-¡Con tres ya tengo de sobra! Además...¿como les vamos a llamar?

-La verdad es que no lo habia pensado, mañana lo decidiremos...pero por ahora necesitas descansar y yo también.- sentenció el Aburame levántandose para besar a Kiba y susurrarle un buenas noches.

-si..buenas noches _papá.-_susurró Kiba de vuelta para luego quedarse profundamente dormido.

Shino sonrió y se levantó para dirigirse a las cunas donde sus hijos dormían también, los tres tenian la piel pálida propia de los recién nacidos y apenas unos cuantos mechones de pelo oscuro en sus cabezitas.

_-Buenas noches a vosotros también...mis cachorros._

Y casi como respuesta los pequeños esbozaron una mueca que asemejante una sonrisita en respuesta a la voz de su padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ohhhh¡kawaiii kawaiii kawaiii!

Si me animo mañana subo el capitulo final correspondiente al epílogo de esta historia.

¡Gracias a todos gente! Dejadme reviews o...sufrid la ira de Jashin sama!

Sasuke: o sufre la mia..pero por lo menos cumpliste tu trato..

Yo: ¿Que esperabas?

Sasuke: ¬¬ de todo..

Yo: cállate.

Atte.-Cherry cheshire ;)

.


	10. Chapter 10

Último capitulo gente... TT^TT

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Epílogo**

-¡Mamá!¡Mamaaaa!

-¿Pero que pasa, que es todo ese jaleo?

Un niño de no más de 5 años llegó corriendo hasta situarse detrás de Kiba y agarrarlo de las piernas. Inmediatamente después otros dos niños muy parecidos llegaron corriendo con una sonrisita divertida de haber hecho alguna travesura.

-¡Shiki, Oki!¿¡Que os tengo dicho! ¡Dejad ya tranquilo a vuestro hermano Kino!-regañó Kiba sus dos hios, que se miraron el uno al otro y pusieron carita de pena disimulada.

-Joo mamá que no le íbamos a hacer nada.-protestó el niño que respondía al nombre de Shiki, quien era una minicopia exacta de su padre Shino, salvo por su piel ligeramente más morena y el travieso brillo de sus ojos dorados.

-Eso mismo dijisteis cuando intentasteis teñirme el pelo de rojo.-lloriqueó Kino, que seguia agarrado a su madre. Kino se parecía muchísimo a Kiba, su cuerpo delgado y moreno eran idénticos a Kiba cuando tenia su edad, pero se diferenciaba de él en su cabello largo que era del mismo color que el de su padre.

-Jejejeje es que como tú eres el que tiene el pelo largo, además mola mucho picarte.

-¡Oki!-riñó Kiba a su tercer hijo, Oki, el mayor de los tres; Oki tenía la piel pálida como Shino pero curiosamente sus ojos eran una mezcla entre el oro de su padre y el negro de su madre, dándole una tonalidad cobriza, y su pelo corto y castaño oscurísimo.

Kino les sacó la lengua sus hermanos aún detrás de su madre, como respuesta los otros dos corearon: (8)el mimado de mamaaa, el mimado de mamaaa(8)

-Aaaayyyy-suspiró pesadamente Kiba, sus dos hijos mayores se empeñaban en hacer de su trillizo el blanco de travesuras, y es que aunque Kino fuese el más parecido físicamente a Kiba en cáracter era todo lo contrario, tranquilo y pausado e incluso algo tímido.-bueno dejadlo ya , además ¿no ibais a ir a jugar con Minato-kun?

-¡Cierto!¡Y podemos ver también a Itachi-chan!

A quiénes se referían era a Minato Uchiha Namikaze , unos meses menor que ellos y a su hermano Itachi que solo tenia 2 años.

-¡Bueno pues ale venga!¿A que esperais? ¡Id a jugar que luego nos toca ir a ver a la abuela!

-¡La abuela y papá dicen que de tanto jugar con Minato se nos acabará pegando algo de él y su madre!-rió Oki.

-Jejejejeje podría ser. Tal vez deberiais pasar más tiempo con los "principitos".-rió ahora Kiba.

Minato era igual a su madre Naruto, de Sasuke tan solo habia sacado sus profundos ojos negros, al contrario que Itachi cuyos ojos eran azules y su carácter igual que el de su padre. En cuanto a los "principitos" como les llamaba Kiba eran un niño y una niña, Hiko y Himeko Hyuga, hijos de Hinata y Neji; el apodo venia de sus nombres y de su tia Hanabi que les llamaba de igual manera.

-Sii...Himeko-chan prepara unos dulces tan deliciosos...-babeó Oki.

-Admite que no es sólo por eso que te gusta verla.-le picó su hermano Shiki.

-O/O ¡baka!

Cuando los tres hermanos se despidieron de su madre para irse a jugar y abrieron la puerta de casa dispuestos a salir corriendo se chocaron de pleno con la alta e imponente figura de su progenitor.

-Ay ay ay ¡Papá que daño!-protestó Shiki que iba en cabeza y se habia dado de lleno contra su padre y por la espalda con sus dos hermanos.

-¿A donde vais tan corriendo?-inquirió su padre agachándose para quedar a su altura y sobandole la cabeza a su hijo.

-¡A jugar!¡Mama nos ha dado permiso!-dijo felizmente Kino acercándose él también a su padre.

-Está bien pero ya sabéis que..

-Hoy nos toca comer con la abuela y la abuela...es la abuela.- dijeron a coro los tres niños imitando la voz de su padre y echándose a reir.-¡Nos vemos papá!

Y echaron nuevamente a correr despidiéndose de su padre con la mano. Shino se quedó mirando como se alejaban sus tres ya no tan _cachorros._ Parecia mentira que hubiesen pasado ya más de cinco años desde que nacieron y desde que él se hubiera casado con Kiba teniéndoles a ellos y sus lloriqueos de testigos.

-Con que la abuela es la abuela...-dijo desde el marco de la puerta Kiba sonriendo con reproche.

-Sabes que siempre han preferido a su abuelo.

-Eso es porque tu padre los tiene consentidos, al igual que tú.-añadió acercándose a su pareja y subiéndole las lentes le dió un beso de bienvenida.

-Tal vez sea eso.-respondió el más alto devolviendo el beso.- Tendremos que hacer unos cuantos más para que no los "mime" anto.

-¡! ¡Shino baka!-gritó su pareja muy colorado.

Mientras tanto en un parque de la Villa los tres mellizos jugaban con un niño rubio y otros dos mellizos.

-Creo que he oido a vuestra madre chillar.-comentó ligeramente la niña del grupo, quien era una calcomania de su madre Hinata.

-¿Segura?

-Si, yo también lo he oído.-dijo ahora Hiko, que tenia la misma cara de su padre pero el pelo negro de su madre.

-¡Eso, eso ttebayo!¡Hiko-chan lo dice y yo también!-rió Minato haciéndole cosquillas a Hiko.

-¡Deja de llamarme Hiko-chan!-rugió el otro persiguiendo al rubio que echó a correr.

Los otros cuatro rieron ante la cómica persecución que solia repetirse por la tendencia del rubio de molestar al Hyuga. Tras parar de reír primero, Kino giró la cabeza en dirección a su casa y comentó:

-Creo que papá ha vuelto a proponerle a mamá darnos más hermanitos.

-Sin duda.- dijeron al unísono y en respuesta sus otros dos hermanos mirando el brillante cielo que bañaba la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, su lugar de nacimiento y quien sabe, quizá también el de sus futuros hermanitos o hermanitas.

**FIN.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TT^TT esto se ha acabado!

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y por leerme. ¡Os adoro! ¡Espero que nos leamos en alguna nueva salida de olla que tenga!

Una vez más besos abrazos y recuerdos de:

Cherry Cheshire ;)


End file.
